Consumers use a wide variety of cosmetic products in many different containers. Some containers are also used as applicators. Many of these products are used at locations remote from the home and therefore must be carried with the consumer while the consumer is working, performing household tasks, shopping, and the like. Many cosmetic products are provided in containers which also function as applicators and which comprise two separable parts. A lipstick is an example. The lipstick product is often contained within a cylindrical base with the top of the cylindrical base protected by a separable cover. In order to use the lipstick product, the consumer must first remove the cover and then advance the lipstick from the base by rotating a ring near the bottom of the base. The lipstick is then used, the body of cosmetic is retracted into the base by operation of the ring, and the cover replaced protecting the top.
Another cosmetic product often carried by consumers is mascara. Again, the mascara is often contained in a two part container/applicator. In order to use the mascara, the consumer must first separate the two halves of the container exposing a brush carrying mascara. The brush is then used to apply the mascara and the brush is then reinserted into the cover where it is protected. Other cosmetic products are contained in similar or dissimilar two part containers. Many of these products have problems. One problem is the nature of the two part container. The two parts can be inadvertently separated in a larger container such as a pocket or a purse resulting in the cosmetic being contaminated and other items in the pocket or purse being discolored by the cosmetic. Another problem is the requirement for using two hands to separate the cosmetic container and/or advance the cosmetic outside of the container for application. This can be particularly troublesome when the consumer is busy. Thus, if one is holding the purse open, driving or otherwise using one hand, using two hands to open and advance a cosmetic product for use can be a problem.